1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image enhancement technique, more particularly to an image adjustment method and an image adjustment device for adjusting an image based upon specified data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image enhancement techniques generally include noise reduction, edge sharpening, color adjustment, etc. However, all pixels of an image that is subjected to such conventional image enhancement techniques generally undergo an equal level of adjustment. Differences among the pixels as perceived by a user are thus ignored.